You're Not Alone
by Kat Herondale
Summary: Rose would meet her soulmate when she was twenty-five. He'd leave her when she was twenty-six and confused. (A soulmate mark AU) FORMAT IS FIXED!


**So i have no idea why the format was messed up? is probably mad at me bc i copy and pasted it off of Ao3... This is the raw version because at this point im working on other things.**

**To the guest who let me know: THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p>Rose had never been able to decipher her mark. It was a deep green color and snaked around her wrist. There weren't any words for her to read, they were almost like runes, some far off language one would see in a Sci-Fi show, or as Mickey had said when she took off her jacket when they were ten and he first spotted them: <em>"Wow! That looks like an artist drew them or something."<em> and she guessed he was sorta right with that, it did look like an artist picked up a sharpie and drew a bunch of crazy symbols. Rose had always been embarrassed of her mark before then, always scared that someone would laugh at her. It was different. And people didn't like different.

She traced it with her finger a lot, trying to get a feel. She wondered if it was actually an artist that was her soulmate, or perhaps a writer who made up their own language and jokingly said it to Rose. It was much more promising than Natalie's: _Leave me alone. _Natalie had cried when it first appeared on her arm in third grade. Rose figured that hers could say something like that. But she hoped for the best.

Then Rose met the Doctor. It was the first time she sat in the Tardis and was truly bored that the words translated. She had nearly cried. It wasn't much better than Natalie's. She tried to ignore it and cover it up with her jacket, wondering which alien was going to be her soulmate. She would keep traveling with the Doctor and maybe even try to befriend this species, if that's what it took than she would do it. She wanted to go back home one day and tell her mum about it. Jackie would be so happy that Rose finally had someone and it didn't turn out like what happened with her dad. Rose wouldn't let her soulmate cross the street alone, she'd be too scared.

The Doctor saw it, and he knew. Rose was sure of it, he was smart and clever, she wondered if he had saw it from the start and offered for her to travel the universe just to help. The Doctor had only taken off that leather jacket once and Rose saw nothing on his arms. She wondered if he even had one.

And then the Doctor had abandoned her, sending her back to Jackie and Mickey because he didn't think it was safe for her there while the Daleks invaded. But he let Jack stay, and the others, even the cowards hiding in the basement and Rose just couldn't stand for that. She had to help somehow. So she tried every way possible to get back and then the word lit up in gold, and she could see everything and nothing. The way the Daleks were created, the Doctor's parents, his real name, Jack, Torchwood, all the universes. It made her head hurt. She saved the Doctor and Jack, that's all she remembered. And then she was standing there watching the Doctor regenerate in the Tardis, because he had sacrificed himself to save her. She didn't understand why. She saw it, with this new man and his wild brown hair and skinny body. There on his hand were black marks, the handwriting it was small and cramped. Rose grabbed his hand and grinned at the Doctor. He had a mark there, one that wasn't with his old body. _Hello, Sweetie_. It was beautiful. Then of course his hand got cut off. But it reappeared, a jet black color instead of the faded grey it was before.

She traveled with the Doctor, always listening for someone to say what his mark said. She wondered, that if in another life where there were none of these marks and you could choose whoever you wanted to be without fear of taking them away from someone else, if the Doctor and her would have been lovers. She'd seen the way he'd look at her before, but it had changed when he found out he had a soulmate.

And then there were the Cybermen and the Daleks and she was falling into the void, to her death. And she thought that maybe she should have just been with the Doctor and step back when this new person stepped into his life. She was going to die and she was full of regrets. She mostly felt guilty about her soulmate who had whatever she would have first said to them on their arm, it would fade all at one and they'd be alone. Perhaps they'd be happier that way.

She was screaming, that much she was sure of. And falling, and then it stopped, she was in someone's arms and was then whipped away, her stomach rising to her throat and she felt like she was going to puke. It was Pete. She was stuck in a parallel universe. She'd have to rebuild her life. She'd never be able to travel like she did before. She'd never see the Doctor again.

And then she did. The stars started going out, the planets disappearing. Rose built that stupid cannon from the ground up, just to find the Doctor and for her to return home again. He sent her a clone of him, someone who didn't talk much. Barely spoken two words to her, though it wasn't her soulmate she still grew found of him. Until he died. There was never supposed to be a two way metacrisis.

Rose worked at Torchwood, pouring her every aching breath into her projects and keeping the Earth safe. Earth's Defender everyone would call her behind her back. She loved the nickname. Though then the Chitauri invaded, Rose had them pegged for London and two years from now. She thought she had time. But the idiotic Shield had to freeze all the flights to and from America, not letting Rose get there and try to stop it. She had been the bridge between the two organizations and what Fury did had set the tense friendship up in flames. She wanted to help still. Even if he was an arse.

But here she was, tired and alone as she walked back to her flat from work. She could have stayed with Jackie, and her new soulmate(that was confusing to Rose) and Tony, their kid and Rose's little brother who she loved more than anything. There was a clatter in the dark alley she was walking by, and a faint green light. Her wrist tingled slightly, but she assumed it to be from the plastic grocery bag wrapped around her wrist.

"Hello?" She reached down and grabbed her gun, pausing when she saw someone who seemed almost human. He stared up at her from where he was crouching behind the garbage can. His bright green eyes reflected against the streetlamp that was a little distance away. He hadn't seemed to heard her.

"You all right there, mate?" She frowned as the man recoiled. She realized now this was Loki, the _god_ who had invaded New York with the Chitauri. He glanced down at his jacket sleeve before standing up to his full height and moved towards Rose. He grabbed her wrist, the one with her mark, the one she hated anyone to touch and pulled her into the alley faster than she could react.

"Leave me alone, _Mortal_."

Oh. Rose froze. _Oh, this was her soulmate. _She couldn't breathe as she stared up at him. She felt like she was in one of those romantic movies one of her girlfriends would take her to see. Hell, it was even raining. She wondered if this was a setup.

"Where's your mark?" She demanded, suddenly wary.

"So demanding," Loki said, taunting her. "I do not even know your name."

She stepped backwards into a puddle, it splashed upwards and soaked her leg. Loki seemed amused. She almost wished she hadn't met her soul mate, that she hadn't found out he was hated and wanted by most. Almost. He stepped back as well, lifting up the sleeve of his forest green hoodie and showed her it. There it was, her words scrawled on his arms in her chicken scratch handwriting, nothing beautiful like what was on her wrist. Though she would have taken the messy handwriting and someone saying something nice to her over what she got.

Loki stared at her, his face shadowed and black hair falling into it. He was beautiful, Rose realized, she was attracted to him, something just made her want to be near him. Perhaps it was just the knowledge that they should be together. Or the look on his face that made him seem like a kicked puppy. She dropped the bag and tucked the gun back into her waist band. She lifted up her sleeve and showed him hers. He smiled cruelly at her.

"Rose Tyler," She said and tried to smile at him. Though she had a feeling it looked pathetic.

"Well Rose Tyler," He said and took a step away. "I am dearly sorry you have the misfortune to get stuck with me."

**Chapter two**

Rose didn't really know what to do. So she took him back to her flat. He had trailed behind her the entire way. He was so silently she couldn't even hear his foot steps while hers were quite loud as she made her way through the rain.

He sat on the couch and stared at a point just above the TV.

AU:"You all right there, mate?" Was the first words Rose ever said to loki, it was a dark alleyway he was hiden in, he had stolen food whenever it seemed fit. Though usually from the resteraunts that were over charging and over crowded, he hated those places but it was easier to blend in.

"Leave me alone, mortal." Rose had always had thoses words tattooed

stranger of the stars, root of the stars, joy of the void

AU:"You all right there, mate?" Was the first words Rose ever said to loki, it was a dark alleyway he was hiden in, he had stolen food whenever it seemed fit. Though usually from the resteraunts that were over charging and over crowded, he hated those places but it was easier to blend in.

"Leave me alone, mortal." Rose had always had thoses words tattooed


End file.
